1. Field of the Invention
Methods and devices consistent with the present invention relate to reproducing a music file, and more particularly, to selecting music to be recommended for a user by using a music reproduction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As network techniques have been developed, types and amounts of digital media have increased. Accordingly, it can be difficult for media consumers to read and select all the contents. A media recommendation system becomes more important for a user to consume media. Many methods and techniques for accurately selecting pieces of music suitable for a taste of the user have been researched.
Currently, on-line music listening sites monitor that a pieces of music selected by a user and recommend pieces of music similar to the pieces of music selected by the user by reflecting the past selections of the pieces of music. For example, if a user frequently selects pieces of music of a specific musician, other pieces of music of the musician may be recommended for the user.
In addition, various parameters such as music genres, categories, music ranks, composers, and the like may be referred so as to select pieces of music to be recommended for the user. That is, the user can receive pieces of music suitable for a taste of the user by inputting parameters such as favorite music genres, favorite composers, and the like into a music recommendation system. In addition, some systems may find or recommend pieces of music by using a humming sound of the user.
Recently, according to a research on “Music and Mind” by the University of California, a person neuro-scientifically tends to unintentionally move according to a beat (tempo) of music, when listening to music that enables the person to feel comfortable. Regardless of this research, when the music having a tempo suitable for a taste of a person is reproduced, the person frequently tends to move in response to music by stamping or wagging their heads, while listening to the music.
Accordingly, if a motion of the user is recognized, it is possible to effectively recognize music suitable for the taste of the user without an active action such as an input of parameters for recommending pieces of music and/or an intentional humming sound. However, in the past, there was no method of recognizing a taste of a user for music by using a motion of the user.